


Anonymous

by LittleDove0330



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDove0330/pseuds/LittleDove0330
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excitement floods her stomach at the thought of messaging her friend while pleasuring herself. And she chickens out. But like all chickens do, decides to use a certain anonymous app to use as an outlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anonymous

The clock is ticking around 2 am and Max can’t believe that it is still this hot outside.  
_Seriously, if Blackwell is practically owned by the Prescotts, don’t you think they could afford some goddamn air conditioning in the dorms?_  
Max is tossing and turning in her bed, but can’t seem to shake this feeling plaguing her. She is familiar with it, as all teens are especially when going through some...changes.. as a preteen. Not that she is a preteen now, anyway.  
But that doesn’t take away from the fact that she is _incredibly_ sexually frustrated and can’t get to sleep. It always seems harder to get rid of when it’s hot out on nights like this. She sighs, finally succumbing to the feeling and letting her hand lead itself down to her pj shorts. She trails her fingertips around the hem, teasing herself by not going right into the deed.  
_I wonder what Chloe is doing right now._  
Wait.  
Why is she thinking of Chloe right now? Max hums, pondering on this idea.  
_Well, I guess it would be a normal thing to think about, seeing as how I haven’t seen her until just this week…_ She leaves it at that. But still, she reaches for her phone tucked slightly under her pillow and brings up her text messages. Excitement floods her stomach at the thought of messaging her friend while pleasuring herself. And she chickens out. But like all chickens do, decides to use a certain anonymous app to use as an outlet. Tapping on the Yak icon she taps out a quick, indirect post and hits send. She tucks a hand between her legs, grinding her clit on her wrist.  
And then realises her mistake. She….she forgot to hide her handle. She scrolls back up, hoping it didn’t send through and breathes a sigh of relief when she doesn’t see it. 

She refreshes the page and her stomach drops. Her body runs cold and she nearly drops her phone. There, among the newest posts, is hers.  
_Shit, okay so it did send through. No biggie Max, you can just delete it before anyone sees it._

**MCaully:** I hate being so sexually frustrated and imagining her face between my thighs.  
**BlackwellChick045:** Anyone up?  
**FollowAliceDown:** I do love the heat, but it really doesn’t help me to sleep…  
**NPreshot:** Fucked up and about to fucking storm hell yes

Silently cussing to herself she searches for the delete button and can’t find one. She never used the app that often so it’s no surprise she wouldn’t know the location for this feature… _Great going Max, you fucked up big time._  
She was panicking mid-swipe when she heard her all familiar text tone and flips to check her messages. What she sees is enough to make her choke on the air caught in her throat. 

**Chloe:** Girl, if you would enjoy the sight that much I’d be more than happy to oblige. Just sayin’

Max’s phone slides out of her hand and she covers her reddening face. _She...she’s never going to let this go, is she?_  
Max considers just rewinding before this all happened when she hears a new message come in:

**Chloe:** Max, you SERIOUSLY better not be thinking of rewinding right now. I will be hella pissed, not kidding.

Max lets out a shaky breath and types out a reply.

_I wouldn’t even think about it._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, ignore any grammar/spelling errors. It's 3 am and i have class tomorrow and im tired and finals again...heavy sighs. Heres my first inapproprio work, i'm sure it sucks ;)


End file.
